Familiar Skies
by Faene Druin
Summary: Reincarnation. King of the skies, kin to The People. Curiosity was always going to be his weakness no matter what he was now.
1. Warmth

Warmth.

It's the first thing it knows. The warmth permeates everything, bathing in the liquid quiet and comfort it feels that it hasn't ever gotten.

Silence softens the edges of a memory the creature isn't suppose to have and the conscious of the animal fades.

* * *

Fading in and out of awareness, at first, it doesn't notice any change. The creature notices nothing but the Warmth and Quiet.

This time, there is noise outside the Quiet and Warmth. At first it curls in on itself, afraid of—

 _Afraid of what?_

The creature can't recall, but knows instinctually that outside the Quiet and Warmth there lies something to be afraid of. Knowing this, it's conscious retreats.

* * *

The next time it awakes, the noise is there again. Yet softer, comforting, the noise sounds familiar and totally alien in the same instant. But what is it?

 _Mother._

Mother? But mother is dead, or so the creature thinks. It is very confused as awareness fades again.

* * *

Boredom.

As the animal's awareness begins to last longer than a flash, it experiences the emotion: boredom. Somehow the fledging is well acquainted with it. Even when it knows that should not be possible.

Searching for something to destroy the lingering presence of boredom it begins to move.

First a twitch, then a tap,

It— _he,_ for the creature is male, slowly becomes attuned to a body that it has always known, and yet, has never known before. The sense of duality is slightly unsettling until acceptance prevails and the sensation is forgotten in favour of control.

A wiggle of a limb,

A shimmy of the torso,

Muscles retract and release,

Organs shift with movement,

Sensation is created,

The rush of—of— _something_ along his veins, igniting his blood

Basic knowledge and instincts are picked up from the noise outside his Warmth and Quiet. Strangely, another set of instincts ignites from within, melding the fledgling's raw creature instinct with something…. _Other_

Of the same and yet, somehow… _not_

The duality is common now and is given no further notice. He has worn himself out and is swept away from awareness.

* * *

As the male wakes again with excitement, something important is coming. He tries to wiggle, but succeeds with difficulty. The feeling of being in a too small a place is setting in again—

 _Again?_

And he knows it's time to leave his Warmth and Quiet. Slowly, as if to test its stability the fledgling flexes against the lining of his Place.

The walls are solid and unyielding against his tender flesh. Determination and a stubborn streak born from his many trials in a life long gone, the creature continues to press, shove and bully against the walls of his Place.

In what takes seemingly days at a time, he manages to move the walls of his Place. Renewed with hope the fledging struggles harder, knowing instinctually that Mother is waiting for him.

With his last burst of strength and an almighty _crack!_ His Warmth and Quiet disappeared as he leapt full tilt into a burning light.

Few moments were spent in exhausted silence before the light becomes bearable and the fledging is aware of the shadow above him. Craning his heavy skull, he sees his Flesh-Mother. Her skin was a dazzling pearl blue and deep fern green, eyes piercing and protective golden.

Slowly, the tiny male notices others, more cracks sound,

 _Siblings_

The young male is excited. _He's never had siblings before!_

Gripped by a sudden and childish glee, the youngling inhales deeply, lifts his head and lets out a shrill and loud shriek of delight.

Flesh-Mother swings her head about, concentrating on him. He quickly turns around to one of his already freed siblings—a female—and bunches himself before launching himself at her, barrelling the both of them into another sibling.

* * *

It had been many seasons since his Beginning.

The young Flier, known by the Land-Kin as Ikran, has grown strong and healthy.

Softly he tilts his head, cooing to his siblings and dips below the tree line of the gigantic forest that covers most of the Flock's territory.

Out of sight, he swiftly navigates through the trees, an agility honed by a Life Long Gone and learned through a new body. Nearing the site of Land-Kin's Nest, the male Flier under goes an extra-ordinary change.

Harnessing the power in his blood, a Flier's body twists, cracks and shapes itself into another form.

None of his Flock knows of this ability – not even his siblings or Flesh-Mother – they can never know. Only one knows, Spirit-Mother - Mother of All. She is the beating of the planet, a voice known to all animals, presence welcomed and revered.

 _Eywa_

Now standing in his other form, one of The People. Blue and two-legged, he recalls the ability to walk on two from another Life.

The life of another male, who lived on another planet – A life riddled with misery and betrayal so extreme that _his_ Spirit-Mother, their Gaia, sent his soul in sorrowful plea into the ever silence of space.

Eywa answered her Call.

Breathed Life again into the weary soul, gave him form. In tribute to his first home, She left the power unique to his first kind. Buried in his blood, twisted to suit his new home; the soul once known as Harry Potter started life anew.


	2. Fascination

The Land-Kin fascinate him.

In his fledgling seasons he would Shift and follow Land-Kin Hunters, copying their movements, study them.

His learning began when they had invaded the heart of the Nest when was a mere eight seasons old. How strange they were to him then, alike his Past Life's form with the harmony of the New.

Until then most of his old Soul had lain dormant, quite content in the feeling of community with others like he. After all, _He had a family!_

He had siblings, five of them, to play with, a mother to guard them, a sire to protect them; and Eywa, Mother-of-all. She whispered to them, in the breeze and wind, in the light that bounced off their brightly coloured flesh.

Then the Land-Kin had come and in his ignorance and confusion, instincts and impulses long forgotten, abruptly took the fore.

 _Protect! They can't have my family! Not again!_

With the thought echoing in his being, the _other_ in his veins blasted forth. Creating a solid shield of air. _These strange invaders will NOT have my family!_

Suddenly, Eywa was there, so close he could feel her presence sizzle against his flesh. He felt her pulling **~safe ~ come ~ safe ~children~** , and suddenly he understood.

Letting down the shield before the strange invaders could touch it, he took off. Circling the Nest, he swooped down to large bough of a tree. They weren't invaders; they were Eywa's children, special. They were her Balancers, partners to the creatures on Eywa's surface.

 _Like I was meant to be to Gaia._

Again, the thought rang through his being and with it the _other_ emerged, slowly this time. An emotion, he thought he had long forgotten. Curiosity.

Still every part a fledgling of his kind, he circled back up in time to see a Sire being ridden of all things. Looking again, he saw that they were one in the sky, as if the Land-kin had always known how to, yet lacking the wings that they, the Fliers, were blessed with.

That sealed the curiosity with an iron grip inside his being, so when they left, he followed. It was easy at first. Lots of open spaces to follow behind Flier and Land-kin bound. Yet as time wore on, the spaces got smaller and the turns sharper until his clumsy fledgling body could not keep up with the adept abilities of the adult Fliers.

They fell out of sight.

In defeat, the young male returned to the Nest. But it would not be the last time he tried to follow.

* * *

Older now, he swung through the trees of Eywa's Forest. As at home on two legs as he once was, though he still preferred his winged form.

Something had been happening lately, strange things had been dropping from the sky for a few years now and in the beginning all had been peaceful. Then, suddenly the beings ( _humans_ ) that had come from the strange contraption sought conflict upon the Land-Kin.

He had been too wary to investigate up until now, Flesh-Mother had warned all of his siblings and himself to stay away from the now dead-zone that was affecting the All-Mother. But the conflict was now at a stalemate, cold indifference and seething hatred, a Treaty.

Curiosity had always been his one weakness, so when the metal Flier-like thing had zipped past him he had turned to follow.

Land-Kin that were not People had stepped out and with anticipation he shifted and watched from the boughs of a young tree. Appearing as nothing more than another shadow beneath the canopy of Eywa's great forest.

Watching, he ended up following the one that hooted and ducked about like a child. The male's footsteps were heavy as he pressed down upon Eywa's skin, hands swatting heavily at delicate plants to gain a reaction.

' _What an odd person'_ He thought.

Eventually, like all children, this not-kin not-child found himself in some hot water.

Shifting again, the young flier pursued the chase of the Quiet Death and the not-kin. What a chase it was indeed.

When the chase had been completed and the not-kin was alone, the youth was well and truly fascinated by the creature's resourcefulness.

* * *

Night began to fall when he realised that the not-kin was lost. Obviously the creature had never been in commune with the Spirit-Mother, so did not know the way back to its nest and kin.

Shifting for the third time that day, the youth once more became blue and two-legged.

Hiding in the upper boughs of the great trees, the youth observed the not-kin creature, how he made a harsh light that drowned out the softer light of the forest. This, of course, began to attract the predators.

Another surge of _other_ washed the youth's slight frame, and leaping from a great height, he seized the harsh light from the grasp of the creature that had started to panic from the predators calling. He threw the light away into a pool of water nearby.

Stunned silence hushed the surrounds; the youth could now see that the creature was taller than he. Cautiously, the pair studied each other as the soft luminescence of the forest emerged, bright and playful, the thrum from the Spirit – Mother full of excitement and encouragement.

Suddenly, the creature surged jerkily towards the youth like a string pulled taught, hand shoved forward in a bladed gesture. Startled, he jumped back and whined in distress, this surprised the creature; suddenly his hands were up towards his face, the palms facing the youth.

Stilted silence returned.

Gently, as if afraid to startle the youth again, the creature gestured towards himself and emitted a garbled noise. Curious the youth stepped forward, head cocked to the side. The creature did it again, surer now. He repeated the single sound twice more before a surge of _other_ , gentler than last time, swept through his veins.

The creature was introducing itself. In… _English_

The knowledge of a lifetime was slow to yield that information. It gave limited understanding but enough to gather the creature's name.

 _Jake Sully_


	3. Jake Sully

_Jake Sully_

By the expectant look on the creat- _Jake Sully's_ face, he was meant to say something back.

But what?

Nodding his head, the youth made an attempt to leave now that Jake Sully was safe and no danger to Eywa's forest.

Quicker than the youth could react Jake Sully had launched himself at the youth. Roughly grabbing his hand in haste to stop this helpful creature from leaving.

The youth startled badly and wrenched his hand roughly from Jake Sully's and bolted, up into the trees.

* * *

Jake wondered in the glowing forest for what seemed to be an eternity, until a sudden cry echoed in the forest, a form dropped upon him. Well-trained instincts let him toss the body off of him before spinning to face the threat.

Standing across from him was another of the blue skinned humanoids. The second one that night in fact, ' _Although,'_ he thought absently, _'this one seems a little more aggressive.'_

Indeed, a female by the looks was holding a wide stance with blade in hand, snarling at him of all things. Jake wanted the skittish teenager of before over this hostile woman, maybe she understood English though.

Attempting to communicate with her almost turned sour until white jellyfish things landed on him. What followed after was a short journey before being threatened _again_ by warriors, then being hauled off to the angry woman's parents – as if the night couldn't get worse – to be stabbed and questioned.

Things looked to be ending on a high note for Jake, all things considered, until he opened his mouth to ask a question he thought was logical.

"Hey, can you tell the kid I said sorry for startling him?"

What followed was an awkward silence, then confused stares as he described the youth that had jumped out of the trees to extinguish his fire before startling and fleeing back into the trees. The angry woman's mother surged forward and gripped his arm tight,

"The Lost One approached you?" Her voice strained and full of hurt, she continued to squeeze his arm tighter.

"What?" Now Jake was confused and his arm was beginning to turn purple from lack of circulation.

As if realising this and understanding his ignorance the old woman let go. Taking a shaking breath she told him of the Lost One. Her words were stilted and harsh, as if pulled from somewhere tight in her breast, of the child no one had remembered siring or birthing. A child that lurked in the shadows, at first clumsy, following warrior and villager alike, gaining greater skill in hiding as time wore on. Each attempt at facing the child was met with it's back as the unidentified child fled into the forest and disappearing before a chase could really begin; how every plea to Eywa to guide this soul back to The People was met with silence.

After that he was roughly shown bedding and told to go to sleep. As he slipped away he couldn't help but feel like he had just become part of a bigger story waiting to be told.

* * *

Up in the floating mountains, the Lost One was again a flyer. Tucked away and resting with his siblings, prepared to fall into dreams, he couldn't help but feel this was going to be the start of an adventure.

 _Here I go again…_

The thought floated out of the _other_ just as sleep claimed him. He couldn't wait to see what the not-kin would do tomorrow.

* * *

Back on base, a very irate Dr Augustine was pulling Jake Sully from his 'sleeper'. The entire staff had turned up for the reaming, word was it was going to be a good one.

Unfortunately for the staff, Jake's story took the wind from Dr Augustine's sails pretty quickly. Not only had Jake managed to be tentatively accepted by the People but he had also made contact with the fabled Lost One. An entity that Dr Augustine had only recently heard tale of from the People before contact was broken.

For such a thing to occur might mean that the entity would make further contact with Jake; He honestly couldn't figure out the excitement to the doctor. The 'entity' as they put it was just a kid, a teenager by the size; the kid was probably just shy. But every time Jake mentioned it Dr Augustine would make this strange hand gesture and continued making comment on how lucky Jake had been.

* * *

The next morning saw Jake back in the sleeper and zipping down the link to his Avatar, eager to start his day…

…. No, he wasn't running from Dr Augustine – thank you very much.

Now back in a body that had legs that _worked_ , he began his training to become one of the People. It began with breakfast and staring from the tribe, followed by grumbling from the angry woman who was training him – the leaders' daughter. Apparently her name was Neytiri, but Jake thought Angry suited her better.

She threw him straight onto a strange horse thing that had too many legs and told him to ride it.

Yeah,

that was it.

Ride it.

After spending roughly fifteen minutes of useless attempts she huffed and stormed off to grab some water.

Without him

Great

* * *

Morning with the young Flyer started a little differently. After sleeping on the encounter last night with the not-child, he realised he may have over-reacted. A sense of chagrin pulsed from within

 _Whoops_

It was decided that he had used too much vigilance. Suddenly his siblings demanded his attention in a simple game that took most of his morning.

Later now, with the bright sun directly overhead, the youth sought out the Land-kin not-child, Jake sully. Cautiously he flew to the Nest of the People before shifting, watching in delight as Jake Sully learned to ride the Land Riders; learning through failing anyway.

Amusement bled away when he realised that Jake Sully's mentor had merely walked off and left the not-child on his own. The _other_ surged with irritation – _useless arrogant teachers._

Mind made up, the youth cautiously stepped from his hiding place to aid Jake Sully. After all, he didn't want him to hurt himself or one of Eywa's gentler children.

* * *

Author Note: Yes I am a horrible person. Note that the end of this chap is unbeta'd. I apologise for the long wait and thank everyone for your shining reviews of encouragement. I am happy to take any criticism that you have with this chap. I'm not 100 percent on it.


	4. Lessons

4

 _Lessons_

 _._

The horse thing skittered away from Jake – again. This time separating itself from the harsh Tall-kin by placing the shallow stream between them, huffing and stamping a hoof when it looked like the creature would approach.

Huffing himself, Jake was just about to give up and try to find Angry (Neytiri) when there was a ruffling sound behind him. Spinning and bending his knees, ready for anything, he spotted the teenager from the night before.

A strange sense of relief flooded him, "Hey!" Jake greeted the kid as it- _he_ stepped from the bush.

The teenager breathed deep, exited the colossal leaves that were shielding him, and cautiously approached Jake. Now that Jake could see him under the light, he took stock of the teenager's appearance.

The youth was of slight build; he could only come up to Jake's shoulder in height and was a hand span thinner. Few features stood out: elegant shoulders, knobby knees, but strong arms and torso, and lean muscle all over.

He was the characteristic blue of his species with stripes of paler blue, and star-like dots networked across the visible flesh. His face had the beginnings of adulthood, placing him around seventeen years, with strong cheekbones, a flat nose, pointed chin, and large soulful golden eyes.

But the hair really caught Jake's attention. Unlike the marine's tidy hair and braided queue, the youth's showed neglect. The hair around face and shoulders had fly-aways and visible knots, long thin sections of hair hanged loose framing his face. Just past the youth's shoulders the hair was gathered roughly and an untidy braid cascaded down his back. Giving him the appearance of a wild and feral child.

The youth had clearly tried to copy the Na'Vi in braiding his hair to protect the pink wriggly fibres within, sections billowed out and strands unevenly frizzed and escaped the braid in three different places. But the braid seemed to be doing its job and the pink fibres were hidden from sight.

* * *

As the young flier approached the Jake Sully, he contemplated how to go about teaching him. With the _other_ close to the surface, it was easier trying to understand the strange not-kin and his speech.

 _Lets start with a name,_

A name?

Fliers didn't really have names; they had a certain tune that wasn't translatable. His contained two sharp high notes and a deep growl. What could he give Jake Sully?

Slowly, as if through thick ice, a feeling emerged.

 _Harry, I was once known as Harry._

Still watching, Jake Sully waited patiently for Harry to make his first move.

Pointing to his chest like Jake Sully had done the night before, with the _other_ soothingly humming under his skin he said, " He'arri."

He blinked.

Jake Sully blinked.

Trying again, he motioned and said "He'arri."

It wasn't quite what he was going for. The H was drawn out to an almost hissing sound; his mouth stumbled over the r, and the y came out as an I.

 _Oh well,_ he thought, _close enough_

There was a beat of silence before Jake Sully, pointed to himself, "Jake Sully," then pointed to the youth, "He'arri."

Happy to have gotten his point across, Harry nodded as a tight feeling came over his vocal cords. Having never spoken before using this form he would have to take it slow.

Taking another step now that was out of the way, he gestured to the almost forgotten Land Runner across the stream then to Jake Sully.

* * *

Following the gesture, Jake looked at the strange horse Angry wanted him to ride. When Jake didn't move, He'arri took slow, measured steps towards the horse thing.

It didn't move, and in one smooth move He'arri mounted and trotted the horse over to Jake. The marine backed up just as the horse thing and He'arri came to a stop next to him.

Smoothly dismounting, He'arri stood between the horse thing and the marine seemingly unaware of the unease each creature eyed the other with.

A few moments went by as Jake stared at the horse thing, as if trying to divine a safe way to ride it.

None seemed forthcoming.

Hearing a small huff of amusement, the marine turned to look at He'arri. Using hand gestures, the youth wiggled his fingers in the air then threaded them together. When his fingers were locked we went still and took a large breath.

This meant nothing to Jake.

"I don't get it." Jake clarified.

The youth tried again. Using the same gestures he repeated the process. When this garnered the same response, he rolled his eyes.

Leaning over he grabbed one of the horse things long antennae / reign appendage and twisted it slightly. This showed Jake that inside, there were pink wriggly fibres just as he had.

After a beat, the marine swung his queue over his shoulder and upended the braid so that the hair parted and his fibres were exposed.

This got a pleased hum from the wild teen in front of him and in slow cautious movements He'arri reached for it.

Wary, but oddly trusting, Jake let He'arri take the end and slowly brought it over to the horse thing.

Gently, almost tenderly, the youth brought the fibres closer together until with a gentle linking, the fibres connected and interlocked.

To Jake, it was as if someone had hit him with electricity. It jolted through his system into a state of awareness.

Suddenly, the leaves were brighter, sounds were amplified, and his mind had expanded. He could sense a connection with the horse thing as if the borders of his mind had melded with the creature's mind.

After a moment, when the sensations weren't overwhelming his senses, he found the youth standing before him with an almost smug look upon his face.

Gently reaching out again, this time for Jake's hands, he placed the softly upon the horse creature's hide - one at the base of the neck one on the rib cage.

When He'arri was sure Jake wasn't about to remove his hands, the youth stepped back. He placed a hand upon his own chest, closed his eyes, and took an exaggerated breath.

Slowly, with his eyes still closed, He'arri gently exhaled.

Closing his eyes, the marine focused on the horse thing's mind and took a deep breath.

A subtle explosion of sensation erupted into Jake's awareness.

 _He flexed his six hooves, felt the power in each limb_

 _Drew in a cleansing breath, bringing the smells of the clearing_

 _His hide twitching, eager to run_

 _His link hummed, connected with the Walker_

Sights, sounds, smells, and touch ploughed through Jake, who was swept away and lost for a short time in the awareness of the Runner.

When their minds finally separated, Jake felt a lingering connection. Opening his eyes, Jake was once again struck by the clearing.

How the light was dappled from the richly deep green leaves above; the small stream enhanced the light by reflecting it back appearing as f there were jewels in the water; the soft sand grains under his feet shifting.

He shared the experience with the Runner and he felt it snort against his skin, the amusement on the edges of their connection.

Confidence bubbling up, Jake leapt up onto the Runner's back. Taking a moment he adjusted to the sensation of being upon the Runner, and taking the Walker's weight.

 _Odd…_

Taking it slowly, he assimilated the dual sensations and asked the creature to circle the clearing – slowly.

In this way Jake began to understand the Link. Before long he and the Runner were cantering around a smiling He'arri.

It couldn't have been more than a sum of thirty minutes since Angry had abandoned him but when the leaves to the right of the clearing began to move, panic bloomed across He'arri's gentle face before he disappeared through the leaves on the opposite side of the clearing.

Not expecting the entry, both Jake and the Runner startled, this nearly unsettled Jake from his perch and caused a derisive snort to their right.

Turning to face the intrusion, Jake is slightly surprised to find another male there instead of Angry. Tall and gangly, covered in beaded necklaces and bone piercings, it's the lead warrior that had threatened him only the night before.

Jake vaguely recalls Dr Augustine's description of the next clan leader.

Angry's husband-to-be

It's him.

…Great (note the sarcasm)

Making a great show of his disgust for Jake, (Jake mentally labels him Cranky) the male gestures for Jake to come back to camp. With reluctance, he does so.

Disengaging from the Runner, the sensations appear almost dull in comparison now that they aren't shared with a creature with different sense input. Shaking his head he plods after Cranky, who has failed to wait for him, and wonders if he will come across He'arri again.

* * *

Ok So this one is mostly from Jake's point of view. I'll see if Harry will co-operate for the next chap. Thank you to everyone who fav and followed. Let me know what you think? My editor/sibling is flat out at work atm and I couldn't wait to finally post this. hehe


End file.
